<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hold me by The_Goldsmith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585332">hold me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Goldsmith/pseuds/The_Goldsmith'>The_Goldsmith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brief Davekat Appearance, Couch Cuddles, F/F, bro they're just flirting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:47:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Goldsmith/pseuds/The_Goldsmith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska and Terezi steal one of Karkat's romcoms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hold me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="pesterlog"><span class="vriska">VRISKA: Hahahaha! How did this even turn from a love triangle into a love dodecahedron in one scene?</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: C4N YOU B3L13V3 K4RK4T 4CTU4LLY W4TCH3S TH1S CR4P?</span><br/>
<span class="vriska">VRISKA: Oh, totally. I 8et he thinks he’s a protagonist straight out of one of these movies, eternally cursed into love triangles or something like that.</span><br/>
</p><p>Terezi laughs quietly, thinking back to the mess that went down between Karkat, Dave, and herself. At first she thought Karkat was simply jealous because she wanted her all to himself, but after observing how he acts around Dave these days… she’s not so sure it was exclusively about her anymore.</p><p>Still, she doesn’t think he’s cut out for this sort of thing, and she’s pretty sure he does too, now that he seems to be over her.</p><p>She’s happy he managed to move on, although she feels guilty sometimes about not hanging out with him as much, ever since Vriska “came back”.
(She was never really gone, from her point of view, but in some other timeline she was, and she shudders at the thought of that timeline’s Terezi, having to live with the guilt on top of without her. She’s glad that wasn’t her fate, but at the same time terribly curious. What was she like? Not that she could ever find out.)<br/>
She still can’t believe it sometimes, that she’s actually <em>here</em>, alive and well and sitting right next to her, as they watch one of Karkat’s shitty romcoms they stole from his collection just to rile him up.</p><p>On that note.</p><p>
  <span class="karkat">KARKAT: WHO THE FUCK STOLE MY DVD OF "WHEREIN A RUSTBLOOD, A GOLDBLOOD AND A VIOLETBLOOD FIND THEMSELVES TRAPPED TOGETHER DURING A PANDEMIC AND FALL IN LOVE/HATE WITH EACH OTHER, BUT ONE OF THEM TURNS OUT TO BE SICK-"</span><br/>
</p><p>Vriska immediately pauses the movie, then reaches out to cover Terezi’s mouth with her hand when she hears her loudly cackling at Karkat, all while snickering herself.</p><p>
  <em>Hypocrite.</em>
</p><p>There’s a lot of rooms on the meteor, which means the likelihood of Karkat finding them is pretty small unless he decides to check all of them, but that’s not going to happen. He’s dedicated to his anger, but he’s not <em>that</em> obsessive about it.</p><p>They can hear Karkat’s footsteps getting closer, stopping for a few seconds as he resumes his yelling.</p><p>
  <span class="karkat">KARKAT: STRIDER I SWEAR TO GOG, IF IT WAS YOU AGAIN-</span><br/>
<span class="dave">DAVE: dude i dont care for your shitty romcoms</span><br/>
<span class="dave">DAVE: theyre only fun if were watching them together so I can mock you for your shitty taste live</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">KARKAT: FUCK OFF, I KNOW YOU LIKED THE LAST ONE.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">DAVE: i mean yeah the plot twist at the end was pretty good ngl</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">KARKAT: RIGHT? UNFORTUNATELY THE WRITERS OF THE SEQUEL DECIDED TO SHIT ON EVERYTHING THE FIRST MOVIE BUILT UP TO AND-</span><br/>
<span class="dave">DAVE: yeah i dont care that much</span><br/>
<span class="dave">DAVE: rose probably has your stuff you should go ask her</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">KARKAT: OH. RIGHT.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">DAVE: and then we can watch the sequel and make fun of it together later </span><br/>
<span class="karkat">KARKAT: ...SURE.</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">KARKAT: <em>LALONDE!!!</em></span><br/>
</p><p>They hear his footsteps slowly getting further away, and Vriska lets out a grumble.</p><p class="pesterlog"><span class="vriska">VRISKA: Jeez, get a room.</span><br/>
</p><p>Terezi licks her palm in response.</p><p class="pesterlog"><span class="vriska">VRISKA: Ewwwwwwww!</span><br/>
</p><p>Vriska lets go of her and tries to wipe her hand on Terezi’s shirt, but she manages to grab her wrist and stop her just in time. Then, before Vriska can react, Terezi yanks her towards her and gives her a quick lick on the cheek.<br/>
Vriska shoves her away, disgust on her face.</p><p class="pesterlog"><span class="vriska">VRISKA: Gr8ss!!!!!!!!</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: GOTT4 DO TH4T 3V3RY ONC3 1N 4 WH1L3, OR 3LS3 1’LL FORG3T WH4T YOU LOOK L1K3 &gt;:]</span><br/>
<span class="vriska">VRISKA: At least warn me 8efore you do ::::(</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: H3Y, S1LV3R L1N1NG: 1 D1DN’T G3T CH4LK ON YOUR F4C3 TH1S T1M3! H3H3H3H3</span><br/>
</p><p>Terezi keeps chuckling as she nonchalantly lays her head on Vriska’s lap. They’ve gotten used to physical contact lately in a way they never have before. There was no room for that during their friendship, not with all the tension caused by their FLARP campaigns, and there definitely wasn’t after the accident.<br/>
But things are very different now.</p><p class="pesterlog"><span class="vriska">VRISKA: Ugh, that was the worst. Why do you even eat chalk.</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: 1T T4ST3S GOOD, JUST L1K3 YOUR PR3TTY L1TTL3 BLU3B3RRY F4C3 &gt;:]</span><br/>
</p><p>If Terezi could see, she’d probably notice Vriska’s face turn bluer than normal. Luckily she’s blind, so she can just smell and hear the blood rushing to her cheeks instead.</p><p>That’s one of the recent developments in their relationship.</p><p>Vriska’s been oddly bashful around her, at times. At first she thought it was the consequence of lingering guilt, that now that they were on proper speaking terms she was going to come out at some point with an apology for blinding her.<br/>
She dreaded that thought. Terezi had no use for apologies now, especially not over something she was completely content about, but days went by and nothing came of her weird behavior.</p><p>Well, nothing but the occasional blushing when Terezi directed some of her flirtier tendencies towards Vriska.</p><p>She found she quite liked that.</p><p class="pesterlog"><span class="vriska">VRISKA: You wish you had my pretty 8lue8erry face.</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: YOU M34N 1 DON’T? FUNNY, 1 THOUGHT 1 H4D 1T R1GHT H3R3</span><br/>
</p><p>Terezi grins and playfully squishes Vriska’s cheeks. That gets a chuckle out of her, which she quickly stifles as she removes Terezi’s hands from her face.<br/>
<em>Always trying to look tough.</em></p><p>They go back to watching the movie, making the occasional quip here and there about the absurd plot, until Terezi, still lying on Vriska’s lap, notices her shivering.</p><p>The meteor can get quite cold at times, and while they alchemized and installed some heating here and there, they didn’t bother to cover all of it. That would've been a whole ordeal, and none of them was really that dedicated to renovating the place, which is why they got into the habit of captchaloguing a few blankets instead.<br/>
Or at least most of them did. Vriska, on the other hand, would never accept defeat at the hand of something as trivial as a lower temperature than is comfortable and just decided to tough it out in silence.</p><p class="pesterlog"><span class="terezi">TEREZI: YOU’R3 COLD</span><br/>
<span class="vriska">VRISKA: What? Oh, come on. Your 8lood is 8arely warmer than mine.</span><br/>
</p><p>Terezi rolls her eyes at her transparent deflection, which Vriska obviously can’t see, and even if she could she would probably just ignore it.<br/>
She doesn’t need her Mind powers to know that Vriska would never accept her offer to share a blanket, and she doesn’t really have the patience to argue with her until she can convice her to.<br/>
(And she knows she'd win that argument. She wins <em>all</em> the arguments. She’s an excellent “lawyer”, which she’s been told is the human equivalent of a legislacerator, but with a lot less murder and a lot more bickering. Earth culture is weird)</p><p>Instead, she sits up and stares at Vriska, her expression unreadable.</p><p class="pesterlog"><span class="vriska">VRISKA: ...What’s up?</span><br/>
</p><p>In lieu of answering, Terezi places both hands on Vriska’s shoulder and pushes her down until her back hits the couch.<br/>
Vriska looks like she might try to push her back for a second, more out of reflex than anything, but she soon stops. </p><p>Terezi takes this opportunity to really observe her. That’s all she used to do, the first few days after Egbert came along and made her best frenemy eat shit  on the floor with a single well-placed punch.</p><p>She really didn’t think she’d get a second chance with her. She had made her peace with killing Vriska. It was necessary and she was the only person who could’ve done it.<br/>
Well, not really. Kanaya could’ve probably managed, or Gamzee… he turned out to be quite proficient at murder.<br/>
But it <em>had</em> to happen and it <em>had</em> to be her. Or so she thought.</p><p>Now, smelling down at Vriska, her cheeks blue, her hands hesitant on her chest after her half-hearted attempt at a shove, perplexed but undoubtedly alive and anticipating <em>something</em>… what’s the next step?</p><p class="pesterlog"><span class="vriska">VRISKA: D8de, seriously, wh8t’s going on…?</span><br/>
</p><p>Finally, Terezi’s face breaks into a mischievous smile as she swiftly summons a blanket from her sylladex and wraps it tightly around the both of them, effectively trapping Vriska in a hug before she can protest.</p><p class="pesterlog"><span class="vriska">VRISKA: What the f8ck!</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: H3H3H3H3 YOU W3R3 COLD</span><br/>
<span class="vriska">VRISKA: I’m n8t cold!!!!!!!!</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: W3LL DUH, YOU H4V3 M3 TO K33P YOU W4RM NOW &gt;:]</span><br/>
</p><p>Vriska groans in annoyance, but despite her apparent grumpiness she’s quick to return the hug. <em>Huh</em>, Terezi thinks, <em>so she doesn’t mind cuddles.</em> She files that information away for future reference.</p><p>They turn their attention back to the movie, take a few digs at the unnecessarily complicated plot and dramatic acting, and a lot more at Karkat for genuinely enjoying it. Apparently it’s one of his favorite movies of all time. How? It doesn’t even have any explosions, or pirates, or courtroom drama. Boring.</p><p>But despite all the mocking and criticism, as the story nears its end and the two main heroines are reunited, full of love and happiness and relief, holding each other at last in a way that makes Terezi squeeze Vriska tighter, just to remind herself that she’s still here, she’s real... well, she can’t help but think it wasn’t such a bad movie after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>terezi's modus is scratch n sniff, but she didnt scratch nor sniff that blanket out of her sylladex. this proves this isnt the real terezi, but rather an IMPOSTER</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>